The present invention relates generally to memory cards, and more particularly, to multiple interface memory cards.
Memory cards have found wide application in the electronics and consumer appliance industries. It has been recognized that different electronic applications have different memory access speed requirements. Certain applications such as cameras and PDAs require a high data rate. In contrast, certain other applications are operable with much lower data rates and need a contact-less interface. The present invention is directed to solving this problem of multiple memory access speed requirements.
Briefly, the present invention comprises in a preferred embodiment, a memory card, including: a memory mass storage; a first data interface with a contacting interface and a high data transfer rate; and a second data interface (40) with a contact-less interface.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a memory card controller is provided for selecting a first data line from said first data interface or a second data line from said second data interface to communicate with said memory mass storage based on a criteria.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the criteria is a predetermined card select detect signal from said first interface.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, the criteria is a detecting an indication of a carrier detect signal from said second data interface.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the first interface is a contacting interface for one of the following applications: a secure digital application, multimedia card, compact flash, memory stick, or a PCMCIA.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method of operating a memory card is provided comprising the steps of: monitoring for a predetermined signal, and switching an input to a memory mass storage from a cable data interface to a contactless data interface upon detection of the predetermined signal.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the monitoring and switching steps are performed automatically at power-up.